I'm sorry that I let you down
by PNWHufflePuffin
Summary: After Peter Parker receives some unexpected news, he and Tony have a falling out that was a long time coming. During that low point Peter crosses paths with the Avengers who are still on the run led by Cap and finds friendship and solace within them. Some bonds can never truly be broken however which is proven when Tony Stark is sucked into space and they all unite to save him.
1. Chapter 1

There had been a time in Peter's life where a trip to the Avengers facility would have been the highlight of his year, arguably his life even. Together he and Ned would have talked themselves hoarse about it after words in a perfect world.

This wasn't a perfect world though, and instead this trip to the Tower had left Peter anxiety ridden. He hadn't seen Tony since he'd taken his suit from him after the whole ferry mess. Then he'd saved Tony's tech from The Vulture and his crew a few nights back and had gotten a text from Happy telling him to be ready after school today to be picked up.

The ride here here hadn't been exactly pleasant. Peter had picked up on mixed feelings from Happy during the drive. On one hand it was apparent that Happy felt a large sense of gratitude to him over saving the plane full of tech. Yet whenever Peter had tried to hint to him about what this whole trip was about, Happy seemed suddenly very awkward. It left Peter totally clueless to what Mr. Stark wanted to talk to him about.

The Avenger's base was impressive. It was sleek and technical, similar to that man who had designed it. It was also massive, and he felt like he'd been walking in Happy's wake forever to reach the room he knew Mr. Stark was waiting in. He'd been hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the other Avengers along the way but realized that was pretty stupid as hardly any of them lived here anymore. Most of them were technically criminals now after all.

"Alright that door over there kid, I'll see you after your meeting." Happy instructed as they reached the end of a particularly long hallway. A glossy black door met the end of Happy's pointed finger and Peter toyed with the strap on his backpack nervously as he strolled forward.

Meeting? So this was a meeting? That made it sound as if he and Mr. Stark were colleagues or something, instead of a billionaire and a kid whom he'd told off just a few weeks back. Peter knocked on the door and opened it as he heard a welcoming call on the other side.

Mr. Stark was sitting there with his feet up on the desk as he leaned back in his chair with his hands laced together behind his head leisurely.

"Erm… hi, sir." Peter said awkwardly as the door shut behind him. The room was rather bare, kind of like a prop more than a functioning office. It was of course a nice office, fit for Tony Stark, but he highly doubted that Mr. Stark ever spent much time here. He was a businessman after all but he was always in a workshop, never an office. Peter wishes they could have met in the shop like all the times before. This all felt so terribly impersonal.

"Come sit, kid." Tony said unlacing his hands and leaning forward, as he gestured to the chair in front of the desk. Dropping his bag on the floor, Peter sat in the chair and looked to Mr. Stark, waiting to see what this was about.

The man looked tired. Well he looked more tired than usual. Peter had grown accustomed to the bags that were always under his mentors eyes back when they had been on speaking terms.

"So you stopped my plane from getting hijacked by that Vulture guy. I found your note on the beach among the salvaged tech you stacked up so neatly for us." Tony said bluntly and Peter just nodded, remembering the fire engulfed wreckage that was left over. Perhaps Tony was pissed about that. Sure he'd saved as much of the tech that hadn't been damaged as he could, but the plane alone was probably a multi million dollar investment of Mr. Starks.

"I'm sorry the plane went down in the process, sir. I was just trying my best with what I had." Peter burst out apologetically. He'd never meant for it to go that way, he just didn't have a suit and things spiraled pretty quickly.

"Ugh, kid, this isn't about the damn plane. I don't care about the plane." Tony said frustratedly, scrubbing his face with his hand. Peter was silent for a moment, taken aback by the abundant amount of stress radiating off the man in front of him.

"Well it all happened rather suddenly. I didn't go looking for Toomes this time he ended up being Liz's dad. She was my date to homecoming and on the way there he realized who I was and I mean it just was so crazy Mr. Stark." Peter rambled on as Tony just watched him disapprovingly.

"Kid… I really don't want to hear it." Tony muttered holding up his hand. Peter contemplated remaining silent but he just couldn't.

"I don't really know what this about to be fair, sir. I mean, Happy just kinda ambushed me and drove me out here." Peter tried to reason and Tony sighed before leaning forward.

"You almost died that night. I benched you by taking your suit. So this is about how you decided to get involved in something way over your head anyways." Tony explained with a fake sort of calm. Peter was surprised by how mad this made him.

"I told you it happened on accident! Plus I owe a responsibility to the people of Queens, and the Vulture was directly impacting my city. It was really nice of you to make me that suit, and it sucked that you took it away, but regardless, I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing." Peter fired back, his voice laced with frustration that he was failing to hide.

"You're going to die if you keep doing what you're doing. I took the suit hoping to reign you in but you're so goddamn stubborn. God you're too much like me." Tony said sounding equally exasperated which seemed really unfair as far as Peter was concerned.

"I'm not your responsibility!" Peter insisted and was surprised to see the man in front look even more angry.

"You are my responsibility! You just don't understand!" Tony yelled slamming his fist down on the desk with a loud thud. It was especially loud to Peter's enhanced hearing.

"No I'm not Mr. Stark, I don't know how this whole relationship has come across to you." Peter said quietly, pointing at his own chest and then to Tony. "But on my end it's been pretty cold in response to the respect and eagerness I've continually shown to you."

Tony looked at him with a strange expression, it almost looked like hurt but the man quickly reigned it in. His brown eyes were suddenly unreadable and Peter was confused as ever.

"I've tried to keep you away, because I just want you to be safe. I don't want your life to end up like mine has due to this whole superhero business. I just don't want to see you die kid." Tony said in a forced calm voice.

"What is your obsession with thinking it's on you if I die? If I die then I die, but I think I've done an okay job so far." Peter muttered and Tony just stared back at him in disbelief. It was almost insulting how Tony refused to give him any praise or credit for the things he had done right, instead he just honed in on the mistakes.

"You're Aunt is going to fucking kill me." Tony murmured pinching the bridge of his nose now and looking torn.

"I don't know sir, she already laid into you pretty good. I heard her on the phone, I'm really not sure what else she could say that she didn't already that night." Peter reasoned trying to move passed the mention of Aunt May. He didn't want to talk about her right now. It was a deflection as far as he was concerned. A target to Peter's one weakness. Which was of course hurting May in any way through this after everything that had happened to her already with Ben.

She knew about Spiderman now after he came home banged up after the plane crash not expecting her to be there. It had been awful, she'd cried, he'd cried, and Tony had received a very angry phone call about fake internships.

"Not that kid. I've had worse telling offs in my life." Tony mumbled annoyed and Peter scowled.

"Look, I'm trying my best to be patient and hear you out, but I really have no idea what you're talking about." Peter said blankly. He was so anxious to just be done with this conversation. Tony wasn't going to praise him for taking down Toomes and it sure as hell didn't look like he was getting his suit back.

"Look there's something I need to tell you because there is an obvious tension between us that I know you don't understand. I haven't been entirely honest with you." Tony said looking anxious himself now. Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Fuck, okay. Look I'm your dad." Tony said and the words tumbled out so fast Peter almost missed what he said.

"What? Is this some kind of elaborate joke? Because honestly it's lost on me." Peter said looking around the room, searching for a camera which was absurd of course, but no more asinine than what Tony had just told him.

Tony reached into his desk and pulled something out of it and pushed it across the desk. It was a folded sheet of paper that had yellowed with age. Peter just continued to stare at Tony, his mouth hanging open.

"Open it." Tony instructed and Peter picked it up with a shaky hand. Unfolding it, he saw that it was a handwritten letter. He swore he could almost recognize the script on it from somewhere.

Peter -

If this is given to you it means that something unfortunate has happened to your father and myself by the time you turned 18. The thought is heartbreaking, but I want to cover all bases as I think it's important to be truthful with you even though I haven't always been.

I wanted to wait until you were 18 to tell you this because I didn't want your childhood to be impacted by something so heavy. So I've given this letter to your Aunt May and entrusted her to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday if I'm not around to have this conversation with you myself. It seems so terrible to think this might be how you find out, but life doesn't always go as expected. I learned this about life, through a mistake I made when I was very young. I attended a science convention where I met Tony Stark. Richard and I had been fighting and the fault is all mine, but sparing you the details, I'll just give it to you straight. Tony Stark is your biological father. The dates add up and I'm positive of this.

You were never the mistake, in fact you were always the very best part of my life and the thing in which I'll always be most proud. The mistake is the fact that Tony Stark is not father material and I brought you into the world with a man who was uninterested. Although to me he's the one who made the greatest mistake as he missed out on being a part of your life. I'm so very grateful that Richard is the one you grew up knowing as your father as he loved you endlessly.

I still leave this to you as you deserve the truth. I hope you can understand it was only ever to protect your happiness as Tony never responded when I wrote to him and I never wanted you to know a pain such as that when Richard was happy to fill the roll. I hope you can forgive me and still look back on me fondly.

Love you to the moon and back.

Your mom, Mary.

Peter now knew why he recognized that writing, as he'd seen it before. He'd seen it many times in the journals he'd inherited from his mother's research. He'd seen it in old birthday cards, on the back of photos with dates and names, and letters to himself that he'd held so dear as he never remembered his mother much as she'd died when he was still so young.

A photo was tucked in with the letter and it was another sheet of paper, only it was thinner. Peter unfolded what turned out to be a newspaper clipping. It was headed 'Stark Industries Annual Science Festival'. There were three photos included in the article but his eyes went straight for the photo that showcased two people. One Peter knew from photos, as it was Mary Fitzpatrick, later to be Mary Parker. The other person that standing with her, their arm slung around her shoulder was a more familiar face, and he was sitting right in front of him.

"How long have you known?" Peter asked quietly, not looking up at Mr. Stark yet, he wasn't ready to see him again. His mind was reeling with disbelief at the absurdity of it all. Yet his mother had written this letter to him, and why would she lie about something so serious?

"Since I brought you back from Germany. Your Aunt didn't want to tell me at first, but she couldn't deny the coincidence of me showing up at your door. She wanted to know if I knew so she gave me this letter that was intended for you." He said and Peter's heart was hammering in his chest now. Suddenly all the lights seemed too bright, the world too real around him.

May had known, and she told Tony before telling him.

"Did you know? Be honest. It says she wrote you." Peter asked his voice far higher pitched than normal as he waved the letter in his hand at Tony.

"No I didn't know. When I was younger right before I became Iron Man, this company was run jointly with a man named Obadiah and myself. I had to do some digging after May showed me that letter, but I found it in the end. The letter was short and to the point, telling me that she was expecting and how to contact her. Obadiah hid it away from me. He always wanted the company to himself, and a child with the Stark name would have only complicated things further for him." Tony explained and his voice was firm with conviction.

"This isn't real." Peter muttered shoving the letter away from him like it was something dirty and awful. To him it was. It destroyed everything he thought he'd known about his life.

"It is. Do you remember when I took a sample of your blood to run tests on so I could develop a pain medication strong enough to counteract your metabolism. You know, just in case?" Tony asked and his voice was uncomfortable and hesitant now. That told Peter all he needed to know.

"So you ran a DNA test between us?" Peter surmised his voice still quiet and his eyes still trained on the immaculate and shining wood of the desk between them.

"It's a match." Tony confirmed and Peter just sat there as silence grew between them. Bitterness was overtaking him now as he realized how long Tony had known and failed to tell him. Tony had ran a DNA test against his consent even and it all felt so very… wrong .

"So you found out I was your… That I was technically your son and you proceeded to ignore me for weeks." Peter stated, his voice hot with anger now. He remembered all the texts he'd sent to no reply after Germany. Back then it had bummed him out, now, well now it just felt terribly pathetic and sad.

Sure after the Vulture had dumped Peter into the lake, Tony had scheduled a few meetups for them to develop upgrades on the suit. It had been fun to tinker around in the lab with tech Peter couldn't have even dreamed up until having seen it. Mr. Stark had always been so strange in a way he'd never understood though, and now he knew why. The man had been concealing this huge thing for months, and those meetings were nothing more than pity check ins for his illegitimate child he'd accidentally found and was now responsible for.

"I was still looking out for you still. I just needed time to figure this out. I had to track down the letter from Mary in Obadiah's things and it was just… it was a lot." Tony said softly and Peter looked up to face the man now. Tears ran down his cheeks, because when he was angry he cried, and god he hated it.

"You took the suit from me. You made it out like I was never going to see you again. That sucked… but now… now I realize just how cruel that really was." Peter yelled standing up now and wiping furiously at the tears that fell down his cheeks and deceived the anger he wanted to display instead.

"I'm sorry kid, look, I just I was scared. You reminded me so much of myself, and then all of a sudden I knew why. You reminded me of someone else too. I mean goddamnit you're so pure like Steve is and I just didn't want to lose you too so I pushed you away." Tony yelled back, looking flustered with emotions as he stood up too.

Peter just stared at the man for a moment. There had been a time in his life where finding out Tony Stark was his biological father would have been okay with him, exciting even.

His whole life had been a patchwork family, it wouldn't have taken away from what Richard or Ben had been to him. Nothing could take away how he felt about those two men. It would have just been a change, maybe even a good one, as he'd started to look to Tony as an influential figure in his life already anyways.

"I want to figure this out… okay kid?" Tony said with a sigh and Peter just shook his head. The saddest thing about betrayal is that when it's real and raw like this, it never really comes from your enemies. In this case it came from Peter's childhood hero. His mentor in this life of heroism he'd fallen into. His goddamn biological father.

"I've got to go." Peter said quietly because he was on the verge of a panic attack, he couldn't stand to look at Tony a second longer.

He turned around and almost stumbled into the chair but caught himself. He reached for his backpack and slung it over his shoulder in a hurry.

"Wait! Take this." Tony called out but Peter didn't turn around, he continued for the door. His spider sense went off suddenly however and he whipped around to see Tony's outstretched arm reaching out for him.

"Don't touch me." Peter whispered and Tony drew his arm back slowly, his eyes sad. He stuck out a package that was wrapped neatly. On top was the letter from his mother as well.

"Just take it." Tony insisted in a quiet voice. Peter grabbed it and whipped back around heading for the door. He gripped the handle and pushed it hurriedly to get out. His super strength in his panic got the better of him and the door ripped itself clean off its hinges with a loud bang as it fell to the floor in the hallway.

Peter looked up to see Happy standing there looking alarmed. Peter shoved by him and ran. Happy was shouting for him but he didn't stop. Bypassing the elevator he took the stairs and flew down them in a rush.

He pushed the huge door to the facility open minutes later and gasped at the fresh air that filled his lungs. It was beginning to get dark and the air was crisp. He didn't care though, he pulled his bag off and shoved the package Tony had given him inside of it along with the letter and slung the bag over his back again. He tugged the straps to tighten them, securing the bag tightly against him and took a deep breath.

And then he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Not caring in the slightest that he didn't know where the hell he was going. It didn't matter really, he just needed to get far away from Tony Stark… from his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter ran until he was sure he'd put enough distance between himself and facility that nobody would find him. It was dark now and pulling out his phone Peter saw that it was now just past 12 am. It was a new day, and somehow a letter his mother had written years ago on a fading piece of paper had made him feel like a new person.

He'd hit a local town that he knew would have a train running through that could take him back home to Queens. The thought of getting further away from Mr. Stark was comforting, and yet he wasn't sure he was ready to see May either. Coming home to her had always put his mind at ease, the familiarity and warmth she brought to his new hectic life was usually so reassuring. He hated the way the thought of seeing her right now made his stomach drop.

He knew his mother had asked something very specific of May, he could understand her confliction on fulfilling Mary's last wish. Yet she had ended up telling Tony instead of him. He tried not to see it as a betrayal but denying the deception entirely wasn't something he could so easily do yet.

He bought a train ticket and was glad to have caught one of the last ones that would be running all the way through back through to Queens even though it was so late. The woman had been hesitant, clearly thinking he was a run away but had handed him the ticket regardless.

With a few moments to spare before the train would be pulling up, he ducked into a dirty bathroom to peer into the mirror. The women's reluctance to hand him a ticket was clearer to him now despite the grimmy mirror that blurred his reflection. He did look like a runaway as his hair was a sweaty mess from the run and his face looked utterly forlorn.

With a last grimace at his reflection, he headed for the train and boarded it along with the few other people who were taking it as well. It was mostly drunks, stumbling into the first seat they could manage to lay their eyes upon. Though he himself took his time to walk to a compartment far in the back where nobody would notice him tucked away.

He slung his bag into the seat next to him and sighed in relief to rest his weary limbs. He pulled his phone out again and decided he could no longer ignore the plethora of text messages that had built up.

There were a few from Happy stating he was more than willing to give Peter a ride if he would just call him back. There were a few from May as well asking him where he was, and when he'd be home from patrols.

One stood out from the rest as it was from Ned, talking about a Star Wars film leak they'd been discussing earlier in the day. It seemed so trivial now after the bombarding amount of heavy news he'd received today, and yet that made it all the more alluring.

**Peter: You up?**

**Ned: Dude yes, I've been waiting for you to respond like, all day! **

**Peter: Will you be up in a few hours still? Could I swing by?**

**Ned: haha and swing by…. ;) **

**Ned: Yeah no but of course dude, whats up?**

**Peter: I'll tell you when I get there, thanks man**

**Ned: Always, see you soon. **

Peter sighed with relief now that he had a destination he was headed towards, a plan of action from here. He was now left with the job of contemplating whether or not he was going to tell Ned what really happened or just that he and Tony had a fallout to keep it simple.

He wasn't sure he wanted to tell anyone about Tony being his father yet, or maybe even ever with the bleak outlook from their meeting today. Tony had been so frustrated, it had filled the room up with an uncomfortable energy that seemed to pulsate within it.

Tony had known about him being his son, maybe not for a long time, because Peter believed him when he'd said that it had been kept from him. Peter wasn't entirely sure why he believed this after all the lies, but he did.

Tony had been sincere when he'd said that and there was no way he'd show up at his door 15 years later to recruit him for a mission if he'd known the consequences. Because the attitude Tony had showed today told Peter that was exactly how the man saw him, a consequence of a one night stand he probably couldn't even remember.

That aside though, it didn't change the fact that Tony had gone months with ignoring him after finding out. Today Tony had been so angry and Peter just didn't understand where Tony got off feeling that way. The more he thought about it the more it made his blood boil. Tony had months to process the news and yet the older man couldn't have their conversation today in a gentle manner considering he was just finding out for himself.

It was bullshit. Tony needed to just take a step back and let Peter live his life away from him like he always had before if he didn't want to deal with him. He'd made it this far with just May looking out for him.

It was his powers though, he thought bitterly. Tony would have never even came into his life, nor would he have stayed this long after finding out if it wasn't for the fact that Peter was enhanced and Tony felt responsible for someone like that. It wasn't even that he was his son, it was that he had been an Avenger in the making.

And with the Accords mess that was sweeping the nation, Peter knew all too well Tony Stark's opinion on enhanced individuals being kept in check.

Peters eyes were burning with unspilled tears that he was trying so hard to hold back. Looking down he realized he'd been gripping the handle of his chair while he was lost in thought. The plastic had cracked and the metal beneath it warped into the shape of his hand that had been squeezing it so tightly.

"Shit." Peter muttered quickly letting go and placing his head in his hands. He took several deep breaths to calm himself, as the tears finally fought their way through and landed in his palms. He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there for before he remembered the package Tony had given him before he'd ran out.

Reaching over he unzipped his bag and pull the package out of it and set it in his lap. His mother's letter grazed his fingertips in the process. He quickly picked the letter up and tucked it inside his copy of Catcher and the Rye that he was reading for a class that was in his bag, glad to put it out of sight.

The package was no bigger than a shoebox, and upon breaking the seal and opening it, it became clear immediately what it was. The bright blue and red of his suit was impossible to mistake even with only the shortest of glances.

A note was placed neatly on top of the folded suit Peter grabbed it before quickly tucking the box back into his bag with anxious glances around him. There was no one on his compartment though, and not a single sound met his ears besides the loud turning of the wheels on the train.

With a sigh he unfolded the note, he didn't know what he had expected from it but it was somewhat disappointing to see just two short lines.

You've earned this suit and I want you to have it regardless.

I already took all the tracking devices out of it so don't go tearing it apart.

TS

Peter held the note in his hand and stared at it closer, begging some message of comfort to appear in between the lines of two short sentences.

Tony's writing was wild the way the pen curved and yet still clean and legible. Maybe he was just grasping at straws but Peter could swear he saw similarities in their writing. Surely he couldn't be imagining that Tony made his e's in the same funny sort of way he himself did.

Peter finally folded the letter back up and slipped it in the book along with his mother's letter. Two trinkets from each of his parents tucked together.

**\- TWO WEEKS LATER - **

Life moved on as it did, dispassionate to the happenings within it. The sun rose each morning and set in the evening like always and yet Peter felt as if he'd been altered in some massive way. Finding out that Richard hadn't been his biological father was a shock, but it was even harder to get over the fact that it was Tony Stark instead.

It was almost comical to think of the alternative reality where he would have found out the way his mother had intended. Eighteen and oblivious to who Tony Stark really was. That wasn't the case though, because he did know Tony Stark. A man whom had made an abundance of attempts to reach out to him since he'd ran out on him that night.

The attempts had started the first night when Tony asked him to please let him know he'd made it home safely. Peter liked to think he wasn't a cruel person, so he had texted Happy that he'd made it home knowing the message would undoubtedly get passed along to Tony.

He'd received many texts since then and they were always simple and asking of one thing. A chance to talk. Tony would ask how he was doing, he would say where he would be going to dinner and ask Peter to meet him there, he would even invite Peter down to the lab to work.

He never responded though, savagely when he was feeling especially bitter about the whole thing it made him pleased to see Tony's texts go unresponded to like his had all those months after Germany.

Tony wasn't alone though, as Peter had distanced himself from most people in his life these past two weeks. Nobody knew about the news Peter had received aside from Tony and himself.

When he'd shown up at Ned's house that night after taking the train home he hadn't even told his best friend. It had hung on the tip of his tongue as a part of his heart screamed for release to share the news with someone. Yet, he couldn't speak the words, they wouldn't come.

May knew something was up but she hadn't pushed too much yet. She chalked it up to teenage hormones and Peter tried his best to just avoid her for the time being. It wasn't really hard, he'd spent afternoons after school with Ned and sometimes MJ even, and then patrol late into the evening. He usually only saw her in the mornings when he'd rush out the door with an excuse ready on his tongue about a math test or english group project.

This wouldn't last forever, there was a tension building between them, but for now he was happy to ignore it as long as he could.

Because there was one thing that always brought him comfort and that was swinging from the rooftops of New York. The exhilaration and freedom he felt up here was unrivaled by any feeling in the world. So like most nights lately, he was out on the streets searching for anyone that was stirring up trouble.

He'd been patrolling in different areas, uneasy that Tony might come looking for him eventually. Mr. Stark had known the previous route around Queens he usually hit, so tonight Peter was swinging around Brooklyn.

A memory of a short conversation with Captain America on the tarmac in Germany had brought Peter here lately. Steve Roger's had told Peter that Brooklynn was where he had come from, and if there was ever a sore spot for Tony, it was definitely Cap. Peter hoped the home in which Tony's ex friend had come from would be just a little more incentive to keep him away.

He didn't want to see Tony yet, he hadn't had time to process his feelings on the whole matter entirely and he wasn't sure when the thought of Tony wouldn't make him sick with resentment.

Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts as he landed on the roof near a large warehouse. There was a whole lot of yelling from within it for it being so late in the evening. Crouching down, he closed his eyes and focused his senses on hearing what they were saying.

"Come on! Come on! Load up the damn trucks we've got to move this shipment before we get ambushed by SHIELD again!" A gruff voice was yelling to scattered responses of people saying they were going as fast as they could.

Well that alone told Peter all he needed to know, these guys were clearly up to no good. Slowly he swung atop the building in which the commotion was taking place in and climbed steadily down the wall. A large window met him a few feet further down in which he peered down into.

The warehouse had three large trucks that were being packed with boxes. He strained his eyes to try and find any wording on them but found nothing. Weapons? Drugs? Either way he was definitely going to interfere as the men working looked undeniably shady.

There were probably 10 men total, which was risky to take on alone Peter had to admit. It had been so long since he'd had a real crime to bust outside of a few carjackings and petty thefts though. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he decided he could do this as long as he was precise.

He cringed as a thought passed through his mind, it surprised him even, but something in him still hoped that if he managed to bust these guys Mr. Stark might take notice. Old habits die hard, that was the only reason such a thought would pop into his mind he decided as he climbed down the wall and headed for the back door entrance he'd spotted from the window.

With an initial jiggle of the handle he realized it was locked. He'd expected this of course, so with a tighter grip this round he turned the handle once again but with added strength. Hearing it click as the mechanism in it gave way he slowly opened the door and slid inside.

Slowly he crept behind large shelving units and watched as the men scrambled to load the last of the dwindling boxes. Now or never he thought aiming his webbing at the nearest guy to him. The mans hand stuck to the nearby rail and in alarm he was about to cry out when Peter shot another web at his mouth stifling his yell before it could leave his mouth.

One by one he managed to get the four guys tied down who were dealing with the loading of the nearest truck. Elation that this was flying by so well was quickly stolen as his spider sense suddenly went haywire. Whipping his head around he saw too late there was a gun pointed at him, that fired with a loud bang and hit him in the leg.

"Shit!" He yelled out as a horrible and unrelentingly pain shot through his leg. Eyes stinging as tears brimmed from the pain, he managed to still shoot steady and pull the gun away from the dude who had shot him.

He was sure everyone of the last thugs he hadn't webbed up was about to close in on him after having heard the gunshot. Looking around he was shocked to see that wasn't the case at all, because several other people had now joined them in the warehouse.

Grunts and cries echoed around the dimly lit area and Peter watched in awe as Captain America, Black Widow, and Sam Wilson stormed the room. It happened so fast, and suddenly and in a blaze of flying fists and kicks nobody was left standing from the group of men.

"Well look who it is." Black Widow said as she approached him. She flipped her hair behind her ears and Peter had to admire that she hadn't even broken a sweat, because looking around he had underestimated the amount of bad guys that had been hidden away in the warehouses depths.

"You're Stark's kid." Sam commented and his voice was unpleasant as he said the name, his face scrunching up

"I am not Mr. Stark's kid." Peter said vehemently, shocked that it came out so harsh but the sentence had triggered something in him. Natasha raised her eyebrows, her eyes barring down into him so critically that Peter had to look away. It felt as if she could see right through his mask.

"You're injured, we can take you to a hospital." Steve Roger's said joining his comrades in standing above him with varying expressions. Sams was judgemental, Natasha unreadable, but there was a kindness and concern on Cap's face that took Peter by surprise.

"I can't go to a hospital. I have enhanced healing so this will be fine in a few hours anyways." Peter explained and Cap nodded in understanding as Peter knew that Steve Rogers had a similar healing factor too.

"You've still got a bullet lodged in your leg, you can't let that heal without getting that out first." Sam said quietly, his own expression softening as he looked down at Peter's leg. It did look a little alarming, as blood oozed out of the hole in his suit at a disgruntling rate.

"I can do it, really, I'll just swing home and pull it out." Peter mumbled feeling slightly light headed as he realized the extent of his injury for the first time. The adrenaline wave was riding its course. He was coming back to reality and was unpleasantly even more aware of his leg painfully throbbing.

"The hell you will. Let us help you. We can help load you onto the Quinjet and get it taken care of before you head home." Black Widow insisted firmly as Sam and Steve nodded in agreement.

Some part of him told him to stay away from them, but he supposed it was just the attitude from Tony rubbing off on him. Sure Tony had his issues with them, but why should he? Plus his thirteen year old self would time travel back to the present to kick him for turning down a ride in a Quinjet with three of the Avengers.

Cap stuck his hand out and Peter took it. As he was pulled to his feet he swayed slightly and Sam grabbed his other arm. Together they carried him to an aircraft that was sitting in the large and empty parking lot behind the warehouse. Maybe he was losing it from the blood loss but he almost laughed. The clearly expensive and advanced Quinjet looked incredibly odd sitting in a dinghy crime ridden area of Brooklyn.

"Does Tony know you're here?" Steve asked as they carried him aboard the ramp that dropped to allow them entrance into the ship. Peters eyes were wide as he admired the impressive aircraft that the rogues had been using to get around.

"No." Peter answered, his voice toneless.

"I only ask because I'm sure you're aware that we aren't on the best of terms with him. I don't think he'd turn us in, but we've got too much going on to take chances." Steve explained as he and Sam lowered Peter into a chair in the back of the craft as Natasha went to the front and started the engine.

"Is that why you were here?" Peter asked curiously as Sam shoved a table over to prop his injured leg up on. Peter had pictured the Avenger's on the run in remote and forign locations, deep in hiding from the fallout of the Sokovia Accords. Certainly he had never imagined them to be running around Brooklyn.

"We're everywhere and anywhere we need to be. There's been a dramatic spike in crime since news of the fallout between the Avengers went live. Not street crimes, but the big guys who were too afraid to make big moves when the Avengers were in play." Sam explained as he tossed a medical kit down on the table.

"So you guys are still out here fighting even though the government is looking for you? That is, like extremely cool of you guys." Peter said, taken aback by the risk of it all but really he didn't know why he was so shocked. In the short fifteen minutes he'd spent with Cap he'd picked up on a sense of nobel duty that seemed to radiate off the man.

His stomach flipped as they quickly rose up into the air and took off. Natasha walked back into the main area of the jet and plopped down in a chair. Peter tilted his head to try and see who might be in the cockpit flying if she wasn't. In a moment of excitement and thinking more people might be on board, he hoped to spot the Scarlet witch or Bucky Barnes.

"Auto Pilot." Natasha commented noticing his titled head and he nodded feeling stupid but she was wearing a smile now.

"Alright, I'm going to get to work on this, and it probably won't be pleasant. I can already see you healing so we're out of time." Sam muttered looking sorry as he glanced up. He began pulling out several tools from his medical kit and Peter took some deep breaths to prepare himself.

"So what's with the mask still? Don't trust us?" Natasha asked curiously, her eyebrows raised in a challenging sort of way.

"Well of course he doesn't fully trust us, he's Tony's recruit after all." Sam responded and in a moment of fierce defiance against the continued mentions of him somehow belonging to Tony, he pulled off his mask and placed it in his lap.

The small space in which they all were gathered suddenly became deadly quiet besides the hum of the jet. Sam dropped a roll of bandages, Steve's mouth hung open slightly, and to his surprise, Natasha looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Holy shit." Sam exclaimed.

"Language." Steve corrected as if on auto pilot because his voice was distracted as his eyes continued to stare into Peter's own.

Peter wished he had left the damn mask on suddenly. He didn't doubt that his identity was safe with the three rogue Avengers as they were living the repercussions of identities getting out in a troubled time, but he did tend to forget that he was so young in the eyes of adults.

"Stark brought a child into this." Sam said, apparently not one for silence as he broke it again. Annoyance hit Peter at the accusation.

"I'm not a child, I'm fifteen, and I'll be sixteen soon." Peter argued as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair that had started to curl underneath the mask.

"I knew you were young by the way you talked, but I thought surely you would at least be a college kid or something." Natasha voiced and he was pleased to see that she had at least lost the expression of horror that she had worn before and now just looked slightly puzzled.

"I have powers okay, I might be a kid to you but I'm stronger than most grown men are by far. I have abilities that I feel are my duty to use to protect people, Mr. Stark didn't have anything to do with it. He just helped me stay safe while doing it." Peter explained because he didn't feel that Tony deserved to be blamed here. As angry as he was at the man, it didn't change that Tony had initially believe in him. He'd even given the suit back, so deep down Peter liked to think Tony still did believe in him a tiny bit.

"I wouldn't call dragging you to Germany to fight in a battle you knew nothing about innocent on Stark's Part." Sam muttered and Peter sighed in frustration.

"I know about the Sokovia Accords, and honestly, I think you're all being rather stupid about the whole thing. I know it's past a simple resolution, but neither party was right. Losing the Avengers over it, well from the outside, that just really sucks." Peter responded and Sam tilted his head in acknowledgement to Peter's statement.

"You need to work on that." Steve reminded Sam while gesturing to Peter's banged up leg. Sam quickly lent forward and with a small tool that looked like over sized tweezers, and began to pull the bullet out of Peter's calf.

Peter gripped the chair he sat in and ground his teeth together as the pain increased ten fold. Sam was quick though and a few moments later the bullet panged onto a metal tray that held the medical equipment.

"So where will you guys go now?" Peter asked now that he trusted that he could now use his voice again without screaming out in pain. Sam began to wrap his leg up with bandages and it was clear to Peter that Steve was still the leader of their group as both Natasha and Sam inclined their heads in his direction at the question.

"We've got a lead on some people stirring up trouble down in mexico, that's where the trucks that were being filled would have headed tonight. It's a huge illegal weapons operation run by some guys who used to be apart of HYDRA." Steve explained and Peter felt a rush of appreciation that Cap trusted him enough to disclose even that much information.

"Take me with you, I can help." Peter expressed without even thinking. The thought crossed his mind and it seemed like such an obvious solution to his problems.

Tony was never going to train him, as Tony had known that he was his biological son and still didn't take up coaching him. Sure, they'd had some meet ups in the lab to talk tech and suit design. Now though, Peter felt as if all the suit had ever been was a liability factor to protect Tony from the guilt he'd feel it Peter got seriously injured.

What Peter needed more than a suit though was training, and back up. He wanted to dedicate his life to using his powers for good, and while his powers protected him for the most part, he could be honest with himself that he needed combat improvement. Tonight had been a clear example, having gotten shot and all. What if Steve, Sam, and Natasha had never shown up to help finish the job? Would he have made it out okay?

"I don't think that's the best idea." Cap responded and while his voice was kind the denial still stung.

"Why though? I'm doing what you're doing already, and I would add a serious asset to your team. I have this sense… it warns me right before something bad is about to happen. You need that on the run." Peter fired back and Cap actually smiled at him with raised eyebrows, he looked almost impressed.

"You've got heart kid, I'm not denying what you can do. I know you're Tony's recruit though and I'm really not trying to piss him off anymore than he is already." Steve elaborated gently and Peter felt annoyance flair up again, he was so sick of Tony coming up tonight.

"Tony isn't my keeper, okay? For the record, he and I, well we're not even really on speaking terms okay? I can assure you he won't care." Peter explained, trying his hardest to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible. They didn't need to know the pain that fact really caused him.

"Don't you have like… school or something? You're like 12 kid." Sam asked and Peter just sighed instead of allowing himself to get worked up over the age jab again.

"It's almost summer break, I've already passed my tests for the year and done what matters." He said and Sam turned to Cap now who was looking down at Peter with a look of consideration.

"I think we should let him give it a shot." Natasha said suddenly and Peter looked over at her in shock. God he'd almost forgotten she was there as she'd been so silent through most of the debate. Her expression, as usual, was impossible to read.

"How about this kid, you come with us on a trip and we see how you do." Steve offered and with difficulty Peter actually had to suppress the urge to whoop in excitement.

"Yes, sir Captain America sir. Thank you." Peter thanked and Cap almost looked regretful as Peter realized he was displaying his youth in his over excitement. He straightened his face and nodded at Cap who nodded back.

"I'm going to redirect the plane to Queens, you pack a bag and I'll give you a location to meet us at tomorrow night." Steve said strolling back to the cockpit.

"I'm gonna wash up." Sam said throwing his medical bag over his arm and heading for a small room off to the side. Natasha remained however and Peter looked over to her. She approached him and sat in the chair across from him.

"So Ms. err, Black Widow…" Peter started to say but was cut across by her immediately.

"Natasha, you can call me Natasha." She said and Peter was grateful for her correction as his first attempt at conversation had sounded insanely stupid.

"Natasha, okay cool, and I'm Peter if you didn't remember." He said extending a hand that she shook with a firm grip.

"So what happened with you and Stark?" She asked bluntly, and Peter was quickly learning she wasn't one to beat around the bush when something was on her mind. It was almost nice though, the unapologetic honesty, it felt like there was no bullshit to get around when talking with her. Most people found that filler so necessary and this was a nice change from that. Abrasive sure, but nice nonetheless.

"What do you mean? I told you, he made my suit and ..."

"Cut the bullshit. I can see through the act, and something happened between you two. Stark cared about you and you idolized him. I saw it in him on the Tarmac in Germany. So why are things so tense now?" Natasha asked, cutting across him before he could finish. Peter was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Well how is it any different from what happened between all of you? You used to be friends and that changed too." Peter pointed out and he thought he had a pretty good point. She tilted her head in agreement, looking mildly impressed with his response.

"Touche spiderling." She said with a smile but her expression soon became more serious again as she continued. "If you come with us, I don't know what happened between you and Stark, but he might never forgive you."

Peter considered this for a moment, thinking back to the anger that flashed in Tony's eyes those few days after the fight between them all. Then how Tony had been a different person after Siberia. He'd been colder and his eyes had changed, they didn't show anger anymore after that, just a sort of emptiness.

"You hate Mr. Stark, so why do you care?" Peter asked and she frowned slightly.

"I don't hate Tony, nobody on his ship hates him in fact, not even Sam even though he puts on a good show as if he does." She murmured and Peter bowed his head, fiddling with his mask.

"Do you know what happened in Siberia?" Natasha asked softly, curiosity in her voice and her face showed an expression of realization when he shook his head no.

"Do you?" He asked almost desperately. He practically longed for any sort of justification for why Tony had treated him the way he had. Everyone knew something had gone down between Cap and Tony in Siberia, but to what extent Peter didn't know.

"That's not my story to tell." She replied and Peter was almost annoyed with the answer. The understanding nature of her expression when he had said no told him she knew something he didn't and perhaps it was important.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Tony doesn't want anything to do with me, he never really has. If he chooses to hate me for fighting alongside you guys, well then that is what it is." Peter said firmly, jumping back to her original statement on the repercussions of coming along with them.

"You don't mean that." She said analyzing him again in the way she did so well with those penetrating eyes. Peter didn't say anything, she saw through his bullshit and he was left at a loss for words, something that was usually very hard to do.

"I just don't want you to live in regret, you're too young." She said standing up again and heading for the cockpit of the jet. "Regret is such a short word, and yet it stretches on forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I've got two chapters up tonight as I first posted this on AO3. Anyways thanks for any feedback you want to give as I really love this story.  
Also I'm on Tumblr if you wanna keep up with me! I really wanna get more into the fandom so I'm over there too. Anyways, thanks for much reading 3

* * *

**Tony**

Tony was nursing a heavy migraine, as he did most evenings anymore. He wasn't sleeping very well, which was pretty typical for him, but now he wasn't eating well either. His appetite was lost most nights when he went to a variety of restaurants and spent the night glancing towards the door waiting for the kid to walk through it, his kid to walk through it, but Peter Parker never did.

He didn't blame Peter for dodging his texts and for never wanting to meet up to talk. It wasn't lost on him that he'd gone about the situation entirely wrong. He knew this and yet in the result of sleepless nights and stress from the Sokovia Accords he'd blown up at the kid.

It wasn't Peter's fault Rhodey dropped out of the sky and couldn't walk without assistance anymore. Nor was it anymore his fault that Tony had lost his team, had lost his family. But god when the kid had almost died that night taking down Toomes to try and impress him, it was a final straw.

Everything Tony touched went to shit, and Peter, well the kid was just too pure for it. So he'd stayed away, and in the end it only hurt everyone more.

Running a hand through his messy hair frustratedly, he set his screwdriver down on his workbench forcefully. There was something wrong with him, he was fucking sick in the head to have done Peter so wrong. For in an ironic twist of fate it turns out his father had been better to him.

All his life he'd blamed Howard for the faults in his character, along with the uncomfortablity he felt when being shown affection. All that fuss for nothing too, because even though he'd been so convinced of how Howard had done him wrong his whole life, he had ended up surpassing him at shitty parenting.

It was hard to hate Howard anymore though after seeing him die such a brutal death, but hating himself, well that was like breathing these days. Natural and easy.

He heard the familiar clicking of Peppers heels approaching from the hallway and scrubbed his face in stress. They'd just rekindled their romance and were getting along again, and here he was with this bomb he was trying to dismantle and hide from her, when he knew deep down no matter what he did, it was going to blow up anyways.

He'd had a child with a woman he'd had a one night stand with. It was something she joked about over the years, as she always found it to be a miracle that he didn't have at least five love children out in the world. Those kinds of comments were all fun and games when she was his assistant and even early on in their relationship, but now that they were thinking of starting their own family, the news would probably hurt at least a little bit.

He didn't think she would be upset about him having a biological child, with Peter being fifteen after all it wasn't as if she were to suddenly have another woman's baby at her doorstep. What he didn't think she would handle well was how he had treated his biological child as a result of the news. Nor would she be too keen on how long he'd known and concealed it from her. God it was maddening. How do you bring it up when you've just managed to get her back though?

"Tony? You're still working?" She asked as she popped her beautiful head into the door. Her eyes were tired from a long day of working, as Stark Industries had to battle a whole lot of press these days. SI was head of the Avengers, their tech, and operations. Only now they were split apart and SI was left to pick up the pieces. People were furious for a multitude of reasons, from being angry that they had broken up, to pissed that they had allowed so many accidents to happen that drove the Sokovia Accords into existence. He felt bad for her, and for the trouble he continuously brought into her life.

"Yeah, just finishing up some work on this." He said casually, gesturing to his desk lamely. Turning to look at her as she planted a kiss on his cheek, he noticed how she was scowling slightly.

"It's not for me." He said instantly, turning the suit over to reveal the large spider splattered across the chest of his latest project. He deemed it the Iron Spider, a suit for Peter that was far more advanced than the one he currently doned.

He wished Peter would get back to him if anything just to see this suit, he just knew the kid would love it. He'd probably have to prep the kid or he might even pass out from excitement. The stuff this suit could do made his current one look like the rip off halloween costumes they sold for kids.

"It looks like yours almost, besides the blue and stuff." she commented, reaching out and touching the metal of the suit with her fingertips.

"Yeah well it was inspired by mine in a sense, it's meant for bigger work than swinging around Queens. You could even take this bad boy to the fucking moon if you so needed to." Tony explained because the suit was equipt for just about everything he could think of.

He couldn't shake the feeling something was coming, something big. Once you go through a wormhole and see the stuff he did, maybe it's just a feeling that haunts you. Either way, the Avengers were done and he was getting old. This suit was a way to protect Peter if ever there came a time when he might need it.

"Spiderman in space huh? That's hard to imagine." She said with an easy laugh that made him smile as it hit his ears. It was like music, happy nostalgic music after being apart from her for so long during their fight.

"Yeah well, nothing really seems so absurd anymore though does it?" He murmured and she tilted her head in agreement with a small smirk. If anyone knew that, she sure did, dating him after all.

"Funny enough, the kid is actually what I wanted to talk to you about." She said softly and her expression changed, she looked anxious almost.

"Oh yeah?" He asked in a voice that he tried hard to keep casual despite the way his stomach dropped at the direct mention.

"I noticed he hasn't been around. You say you're going to meet him for dinner all the time but you only pay for one meal. I don't mean to pry, but I balance your books still after all, and I noticed. Plus you've been off, Tony. You've been, sad ." She explained placing a hand over his own, the amount of emphasis she had added to the word sad really blew down his hopes that his false chipperness had been convincing.

"It's just… it's just a complicated thing Pep. I kinda messed things up between he and I. The kids pissed at me." He explained, trying to keep it short as his brain raged a war. One half screaming to just get it over with and tell her that Peter Parker, Spider Man, is his son. The other half, the selfish side, said to keep it quiet because damn it you just got her back.

"Well you do have a way with leaving people feeling that way at times." She said with a gentle stab at light joke. He smiled up at her appreciatively but the small smile on her lips quickly replaced with a frown again.

"I've got to be honest with you Tony. I think whatever you had going with the kid was really good for you. You were happier than I'd seen you in a while and it was one of the things that drew me back to you. You've got to fix this." She explained and he grimaced.

"I know, and I will… I'm just not sure how to." He admitted because he was at a total loss.

"I think it was good for the kid too. I never met him, but just watching from the outside at this thing you do, the same thing Spider Man does too, It's fucking terrifying." She said and there was such a conviction in her voice that pulled at his heart strings.

"I'm not giving up on him." He said softly.

"Have you seen the news?" She asked suddenly and the trepidation in her voice caught his attention, she sounded almost afraid. Pepper Potts was many things, but shying away from giving it to him straight was not one of her character traits.

"No, you know I avoid that shit like the plague." He said eyeing her curiously and she sighed.

"You said you wouldn't give up on him?" She reminded him.

"What happened?" He demanded, feeling anxious now. Had Peter gotten into trouble?

"There was another sighting today, down in Mexico." She said and Tony sighed in relief, knowing she was talking about the Rogue Avengers team that was still out there.

"No offense Pep, but that's really nothing new. There are glimpses of them all the time. What does this have to do with the kid?" He asked with a short little relieved laugh. Her eyes were sad and the laugh died.

"Peter was with them." She said softly.

**Peter **

Peter had been traveling with the Rogue Avengers for a week now. Being among them brought an onslaught of varying emotions.

First, was raw excitement that he was working with the Avengers, the people he'd idolized since childhood. Ned was going to lose his mind when Peter told him where he'd really been.

Secondly he couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal deep down towards Tony. Something had happened between Cap and Tony in Siberia, the extent however Peter wasn't sure. Tony came up sometimes in conversation when they would go over their daily reports of what was happening in the news. Peter always watched Cap closely when Tony's name was spoken, there was such a strange expression on the Steve's face when he was mentioned.

Third was the stress of the severity of pressure the Rogue's were under. Sure it was one thing to hear about the fall out of the Sokovia Accords on the news, but seeing it first hand was another story. The stakes were far higher than he had imagined.

There was fierce regimen that they followed to insure they weren't being tracked. Sam had told him about the prison in which they'd been kept for a short stay before breaking out and going on the run. It was called the raft, and it sounded absolutely horrible . A prison that floated out in the vast ocean far away from society.

Lastly though, and perhaps the most surprising, was that being with them was fun . They had a quirky makeshift family dynamic that was incredibly infectious to be inserted into.

"Come on Spiderling! You can do better than that!" Natasha called dealing him a heavy blow to the ribs that knocked him to the mats. He clutched his his side while stumbling back to his feet awkwardly.

"I let you have that one." He called back to her, his voice raspy as he caught his breath. She raised her eyebrows and threw her fists up as a signal.

"Ahhh shit." he mumbled at her ruthless expression as she ran towards him and although he had his added speed, and even his spider sense, she still managed to kick his ass up and down in hand to hand combat. With a final sweep of her leg to his own, he hit the mat once again to further prove this.

"Nat.. I was kidding. You know that right?" Peter muttered with a smirk up at her as she extended her hand towards him.

"Oh I know, but I'm never one to pass up a chance to kick your ass a little bit." She countered as he was pulled back up to his feet.

"Oh yeah, because those chances are real rare. Totally far and few." He shot back and she just shrugged her shoulders, grabbing a water and throwing one to him too.

They'd completed their mission in Mexico and it had gone smoothly for the most part. It turned out to be a pretty huge bust. He was disappointed and alarmed to see the extent in which HYDRA was still operating when given the ground to run with their agenda.

Tomorrow night he'd be headed back to Queens until there was something else. Today was a day that had been dedicated to some serious training with Natasha. Eager as he was to get started, he'd underestimate the extent to which she would be willing to kick his ass.

She wasn't enhanced, she had no armor or flashy tech, and yet she was the most impressive fighter Peter had ever witnessed in a physical sense. So really he was more than willing to let her beat up on him, happy for it even. It was the most immersive and rewarding lesson he'd had in a long time.

They sat together cross legged in a multi roomed warehouse room where they were currently staying before flying back to Queens tomorrow. Sam was making some repairs to their suits and Steve was out gathering supplies nearby. Being in her company had been nerve racking and tense for a mere few hours before those walls went away.

Natasha was so much more than the famous spy turned straight. Behind her hard exterior shell was a kind and thoughtful person that Peter felt drawn towards.

"So, where will you guys go next?" Peter asked draining half his water bottle and looking over at her. She looked so at ease after fighting for a solid hour and a half straight. So maybe there were some things that Peter found unnerving about her still. He was sweaty and tired and she still looked like the image of grace.

"Already missing us?" She teased with a knowing look at him.

"Actually I think I will… I know maybe it isn't this way for you, because you don't get to just step out and go home when you're done like I do, but this has been really kinda… I dunno, fun." Peter explained with a rueful smile to follow up his awkwardness.

"After being around you these past few days, I'm convinced you could find the fun in just about anything." She said with an easy laugh but noticing his frown however she pushed on. "It's a good thing Parker, it's really kind of a morale booster with everything that has happened. It reminds me of old times."

Peter nodded slowly, thinking back to the Avenger's footage that used to play on the news when he was younger. There was the typical scenes of fighting of course, but there were small clips of them talking during the clean up, and the famous video of them leaving that Shawarma place with smiles plastered across their faces. It made him sad for everyone involved… even Tony.

"I wish it was different." He murmured and she just nodded, looking thoughtful as well.

"Will you ever tell me what happened between you and Stark?" She asked suddenly, as if springing it upon him would cause him more incentive to answer.

"You going to tell me what happened in Siberia?" He shot back and she smiled looking almost proud.

"Touche, Spiderling."

It was late that night and Peter couldn't sleep within the warehouse, he knew he should be sleeping but figured he could do so when he was back in Queen's tomorrow. He crept out of his cot, grabbed his bag, and made his way outside. It was a warm night, the kind that felt better to be outside than in due to the stuffiness that had built up within the walls all day.

When the cool air hit his face he sighed in contentment, sitting in the cool grass outside the building. Steve, Nat, and Sam were sleeping in various rooms inside and it was nice to have a moment alone. He liked them, he really did, but the trip had been a lot in some ways if he was being honest.

He pulled his book from his bag and flipped open to where he had left off last, there was a light overhead that shone down on the field outside the warehouse that lit the words for him and he began to read. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there before his senses detected something. He hopped to his feet and strained his ears, listening closer. He was about to alert the others before he made the connection.

It was a familiar sound that filled the air around him, and his stomach plumented with anxiety because he could never mistake the sound of those rockets pushing through the sky. A loud clang sounded behind him and with a deep breath, he turned around to see the familiar red and gold suit standing before him a few feet away.

"How did you find me?" He asked softly, looking up into the harsh features of the metal face plate that was designed to intimidate enemies, and yet it looked down at him all the same.

The suit opened with a series of mechanical clicking as the metal slid to the side and allowed Tony to drop down gracefully out from within it. Tony looked absolutely and undeniably livid as he dusted off this jacket and stared down at him.

"I've got tech all around the world, it's been looking for you." He said simply and Peter grimaced.

"You said you took the tracker out of my suit. You were supposed to give me space." He fired back angrily and Tony just let out a harsh laugh with no humor held within it. Peter stepped backwards from him. He didn't want to fight with Tony again, he wasn't even ready to see him standing here now.

"That went out the window when I saw you on the news coverage. I know I pissed you off and I get it, I know you think I don't but I respect that you're mad. That didn't give you the right to retaliate against me and run off with the people you know I'm on shit terms with though. People who could get you into some serious trouble." Tony said in a deadly calm voice, his hands flying around in wild gestures that gave him away however.

"They're not bad people, I don't have to hate them because you do." Peter muttered stung by the accusation.

"You don't have to hate them, I don't really care how you feel about them, but your days of wandering off to different countries with them are done ." Tony said sternly and there was a strong tone of finality in his voice, and it pissed him off.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! They've been a hell of a lot nicer to me than you ever have. They believed in me enough to give me a shot." Peter argued and Tony looked as if he'd slapped him across the face.

"This isn't about nice and not nice! This is about the Sokovia Accords and what is going to happen to you if you insert yourself in the middle of this mess in a childish fit of anger towards me." Tony yelled back but Peter stood his ground.

"There wouldn't be a problem with the Sokovia Accords if it wasn't for you! You helped put them in that prison! You're a shitty friend through and through." Peter yelled his voice cracking with emotion that was leaking its way through his resolve.

"My fault huh?" Tony asked quietly and he no longer looked angry, he looked almost detached, shut down. His eyes however looked pained, and Peter suddenly felt as if maybe he'd gone too far.

"I just don't understand why it has to be this way-"

"Yeah I know you don't, that's pretty clear. Pack your bags, I'm still taking you home." Tony said snapping his fingers.

"What's going on out here?" A voice asked and Peter actually felt a chill run through him as Steve Rogers emerged from the warehouse door looking tired. Steve's face changed though as he laid eyes on Tony, a varying amount of emotions passing through his features. Anger, sadness, shock, and concern as his eyes flickered over to Peter standing there with Tony.

"You know this is pretty low, even for you." Tony said coldly and Peter watched anxiously as Tony's hands curled into fists at his side.

"Tony." Steve reasoned taking a few steps towards them with his hands up in a surrendering type of way.

"Back up Rogers." Tony growled and Steve stopped approaching them, but he didn't back up either. The emotions and energy between the two men was almost tangible.

"Tony I'm happy to see you, I know you don't feel the same, but if we could just talk ." Steve expressed, his tone almost pleading as his eyes screamed that he just wanted to be done with this whole mess. Tony's eyes were harder and colder than Peter had ever seen however.

Steve tried to walk closer to them again, but Tony held his hand up in warning.

"I swear to god Roger's if you come any closer to me, I'm putting the suit back on and kicking your ass." Tony spat and Steve stopped in his tracks with a sigh.

"Tony come on-"

"No, you dragged my kid out here, my recruit that you knew I cared about in the middle of this fight? Do you know that he was seen on some footage from your bust? Do you know that now I'm going to have to cover this up somehow so the kid doesn't suffer any repercussions from Ross? He's fifteen Rogers." Tony yelled cutting across the other man and Steve bowed his head towards Tony in a gesture of shame.

"I don't see how it's any different than when you took me to Germany." Peter pointed out because this seemed hardly fair when Tony had done something so similar. Tony rounded on him his eyes full of betrayal.

"You wouldn't kid because you don't understand. I brought you because you were the greatest non lethal threat I could use to try and save the Avenger's. That was before the accords were finalized, you were safe from retaliation. It's different than Cap dragging you into a fight between some thugs that he and his other buddies could have handled without you. This was a stab at me." Tony ranted and Steve shook his head and held his hand up.

"This isn't about hurting you Tony! We found the kid trying to take on a big bust alone in Brookyln. We were going to take him home after, but it was clear to me that something happened between Peter and yourself. The kid was reckless and I was afraid he was going to get hurt. Nat wanted to train him, and I wanted him to work alongside some people who could help protect him until you guys fixed whatever fall out you had." Steve explained, his voice low and calm but Tony didn't look remotely interested in what he had to say. Clearly Tony was way passed reasoning.

"I don't see how taking him away from home to fight thugs is looking out for him." Tony said coldly.

"He would have been doing it still, just without us. I know he's important to you and I was just trying to help him." Steve repeated and the two men stared at each other for a long time while Peter just looked between them. He felt a strange urge to cry, this whole thing was so messed up.

"Take him home within the next 12 hours or I'm sending Ross after you. I could have by now if I wanted to and you know it." Tony said coldly and he turned to head back towards his suit that stood waiting for him.

"Friday." Tony said with a snap of his fingers and the metal encased itself around him again. The jets began to whine before take off.

"Mr. Stark, wait.." Peter said stepping towards the suit. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say though, and as the faceplate turned towards him he just stood there stupidly with his mouth slightly open.

"Be safe kid." Tony's voice said emotionlessly from within the suit before he took off into the sky, disappearing from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

A coffee mug lay in shattered pieces on the floor of the workshop soaked in the half cup of black coffee that had been in it before it's fate.

It was a shame really, maybe he shouldn't have hucked that last cup of coffee in hindsight. Now he was pissed off _and_ lacking his usual chosen vice of caffeine when he needed it so desperately, as it was now the morning after a night of no sleep. He'd needed to break something though. He still had a mad desire to throw his screwdriver against the wall in a similar fashion if he really latched on to the rage that bubbled up in his chest.

Instead he allowed his mind to sink into a deep focus as he inserted a new programming chip into the suit that laid sprawled out on the desk. He reveled in the simplicity of the turning of the screws and the way the tech made some fucking sense to him.

His eyes were red around the rims and tear tracks stained his cheeks. He was tired. Damn it he was so fucking exhausted that it hurt to keep his eyes open. Yet when he closed them all he saw was Steve fucking Rogers. He saw Steve and he saw Peter who had joined sides with the man who'd stabbed in the back.

'Stabbed him the fucking arc reactor with the shield his own dad had made' was a little lengthy, so stabbed in the back it was.

Being left in Siberia beaten half to death really wasn't as bad as seeing Peter joining Steve. His father had always chosen Captain America over him, and now his son was too. Well, he couldn't really blame Peter as much as he'd driven the kid away… but it still hurt.

Then there was the manner of trying to get the story of Spider Man joining the Rogues put to rest. Pepper was currently on the move trying to bury the footage of Peter with the Rogues and he was hoping she could. If anyone could it would be Pepper after all, but if Ross got too much on this they'd have a job of keeping Spider Man out of the whole Accords debacle. Peter might have crossed a line, but he would still keep the kid out of it at all costs.

It felt wrong to be down here tinkering in the midst of it all but he thought he might go insane if he saw that video of Peter with the people who had betrayed him played across a screen one more time.

He heard the door open and a hand brushed across his shoulder a moment later. He leaned against the arm as Pepper leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"What's the word?" he asked softly and she sighed collapsing in a chair next to him looking worn out. He shot her an apologetic look that she rolled her eyes at.

"It's taken care of. We've got the original video of it shut down. I had the team post a fake video with a timestamp linking Spidey to Queens as usual that night. I doubt Ross will dig much deeper" She explained looking triumphant and smug. He loved that about her, god her confidence in what she could do was attractive. Not to mention well deserved as always. Part of him wondered how hard of a time she gave the news station that had released the video. He'd been on the receiving end of that wrath before and he couldn't help but pity them slightly.

"You're amazing, you brillant masterminded woman." He complimented along with a theatrical fake bow in her direction.

"Oh I know it." She said smugly but Tony saw her eyes change as she studied his face closer. He dipped his head back down towards the suit and fiddled with the final wire that needed to be tucked away.

"You look like shit." She said and he grunted at her in amusement, surprisingly thankful for the abrasive nature of the comment. He couldn't handle a heart to heart right now.

"Well I had to track the fucking kid down last night, and ran into my old star spangled pal with him." He responded before sticking the screwdriver between his teeth to use both hands to pinch the last wire into place.

"Was he okay?" She asked and Tony gripped the screwdriver in his hand again.

"Outside of being a total idiot who's gonna get himself into some serious government bullshit in an attempt to push me away for good, yeah he's fine." He said angrily despite his attempt at trying to remain calm. Pepper didn't deserve the energy he knew he was throwing towards her but he just couldn't reign it in.

"You're working on the suit." She said quietly and he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah Pep, that's what I do, I tinker." He responded flatly but she shook her head and waved her hand in annoyance.

"No shit Tony. You have a million things you could be tinkering with though but you chose that suit you made for the kid. I don't think he pushed you away at all if you get your way." She said simply and he sighed before scrubbing a hand down his face.

"I'm just looking out for him." He said tossing the screwdriver down roughly before admiring his work.

"Whatever you say but put that thing away." She said firmly before standing up and heading for the door.

"Well it's done so okay, but why?" He asked curiously.

"Get dressed, we're leaving for a jog… well for you more of a fast paced walk. You need air and after that a nap. You're a shit runner so you'll be out for a snooze in no time after our little adventure." She explained with a sassy expression.

"Friday, store this suit in 17A, will you?" He commanded his AI before following Pepper out the door.

* * *

Peter was almost positive that the moment he had finally drifted off to sleep just so happened to coincide with Sam shaking his shoulder gently to wake him up. This was seemingly confirmed when he cracked one eye open to peer in the direction of the large windows of the warehouse. It was still dark outside.

"Up and at em Parker. We're taking off sooner than expected due to some unforeseen interferences." Sam muttered his voice raspy from sleep still. He didn't miss the tone of anger in Sam's voice which established that Sam and Natasha had been briefed on Tony's visit last night.

Sitting up slowly he watched Sam stomp away while grumbling to himself. He felt bad about causing a disruption to their plan, he knew the Rogues were in desperate need of some sleep. He himself had to resist the urge to collapse back onto his sleeping bag.

It had been such a long night even after Tony had left. Steve had gone rather silent and had only told him to get to bed because they would be leaving early. Turns out his version of early was extremely literal as the sun wasn't even peaking up yet to offer a glow. It was a dark Navy blue outside still.

He'd laid awake for hours after saying goodnight to Steve. The look on Tony's face was hard to forget and he couldn't help but wonder if there would be repairing the damage between them at this point. He'd been so sure that he'd wanted to stay away from Tony, and yet when Tony had blasted off last night after finally seeing him, it had hurt more than he had been ready for.

"Sam woke you up then? He's not much of a morning person huh?" Steve asked, appearing in the doorway fully dressed, his arms crossed casually across his chest.

"Well coffee and breakfast probably aren't exactly ready on hand. Best part of waking up is Folgers in your cup, right?" Peter joked awkwardly, but it became clear immediatly that Steve Rogers had never seen the stupid commercial he'd referenced.

"That's a song from a commercial for crappy coffee." Peter added hastily but Steve was always good natured and offered him a kind smile and laugh despite not knowing what the hell he'd been talking about.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night." Steve said his voice more serious now. "I wanted to train you and I don't regret that because you're a quick learner and you've got heart. If the Avenger's were still around, things would be different, but they're not and dragging you into this mess further was inevitable by taking you on this mission."

Peter was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say to this. He believed Steve but in hindsight him being seen on footage was dangerous to his identity being hidden. It felt cowardly but he didn't like the idea of Secretary Ross digging into who Spider Man was. He didn't blame Steve though, the others had always been straight forward with who they were, and they accepted the consequences. They had never worried much about identity, and he should have been more straight forward about the importance of his. Tony had known and had always protected him, but it's not like the others had any idea.

"It's okay. I really valued the training I got from you guys. I'm just so bummed it has to be this way at all." Peter exclaimed in frustration.

He could picture a world in which things hadn't been ruined between the Avengers so easily in his mind. It was a glorious day dream, one where he could train with them all openly and Tony wouldn't hate him for it. A world where the Avengers could all assemble when needed.

"Me too Queens." Steve murmured in agreement.

"I hate Tony. I hate that he ruined _everything_." Peter mumbled, with such an emphasization on the word everything that Steve would never understand.

"Tony isn't such a bad guy." Steve said softly and Peter stared up at him in disbelief.

"You of all people… really believe that?"

"You know everyone always looks to me as the leader of the team, and in some ways I am, but really the captain was always Tony. He looked out for us, housed us, and provided us with any tech we might need." Steve mused but Peter shook his head defiantly.

"That's just money. It's just throwing money at something." Peter murmured thinking of his own Spider Man suit tucked in his bag.

"Is it though? Even now and even though I know I hurt him Tony is still looking out for us. He could have turned us into Ross by now if he wanted too. Look how quickly he found us last night when he needed too. The jet we're getting around in is his. He could have taken it, but he didn't. Tony is only selfish on his exterior and I know he still believes in the Avengers to some extent." Steve declared and Peter swore some kind of American flag should be floating in the wind behind him when the guy made a speech. Steve was incredibly convicting in his thoughts and stories.

"Can I ask you something, Captain America, sir?" Peter mumbled stupidly, his cheeks reddening slightly. Steve's face fell slightly, and he had an idea that Steve knew already what he was gonna ask. Nonetheless Steve bowed his head for him to continue.

"What happened between you and Tony, in Siberia?" He blurted out. Steve looked weary, but began to talk despite his pained expression.

"Do you remember my friend, from the Tarmac? His name is James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky, but most people know him…"  
"The Winter Soldier, yeah I remember." Peter said quickly as if he could ever forget that guy and his metal arm. Steve just smiled at the interruption before continuing.

"Yes well we went to Siberia because he wasn't the only one of the super soldiers Hydra had created. There were more and that's why we were trying to get over there, that's why we fought past you guys so hard. We got to Siberia and Tony joined us, because he figured it out too, and he was a good teammate and friend."

"Then what could have happened?" Peter asked desperately, he was still sitting on the floor of the warehouse but he felt as if he were on the edge of a hypothetical seat.

"They weren't there, the other super soldiers were already dead. It was a trick. Zemo had lured us there on false pretense to try and split us apart. His family was killed in the attack of Ultron and he was angry with us." Steve explained sadly but this only left him at more of a loss, Steve continued to talk before he could interrupt though.

"Bucky's head was tampered with when he was being experimented on by Hydra. They could control him if they activated him. It's sick really, and Zemo showed us a video of the things Bucky did while under that influence." Steve explained further.

"So what? It's not like it was Bucky's fault then really?" Peter burst out angrily but Steve bowed his head.

"No but the video wasn't of just anyone… it was Bucky murdering Maria and Howard Stark, Tony's parents. It wasn't an easy death either, I can understand why Tony was upset." Steve finished and there was such sadness in his voice now that resonated around the large open space.

Things made a little more sense now. He tried to imagine finding out someone had killed his own parents after believing something else for so long. Howard and Maria died and Tony had to watch it play out on a screen. Howard and Maria… who were his biological grandparents.

"Then we fought and I had to beat Tony down pretty good. It makes me sick to think about but you've got to understand that Bucky is my friend, and Tony wasn't going to stop." Steve said softly, pleadingly almost, like he needed someone to understand.

"You left him there like that?" He asked softly and Steve bowed his head solemnly. Peter felt absolutely sick to his stomach, everything was so much more serious than he'd ever imagined. He'd thought it was all about control, but it was deeper than that, it was about betrayal. It was about friendship and family and death.

He remembered the bruises on Tony's face when he'd returned and the way he had to limp around wincing in pain. Anger swept him suddenly and surprisingly, as the anger was on behalf of Tony now.

"Look kid I'm telling you this because I know Tony cares about you a lot. I don't know what happened between you and him but if telling you the awful things that happened might help you understand Tony better, then that's what I knew I had to do." Steve said and Peter just remained silent now unsure of what to say.

"What if… what if it's too late to fix what happened between us?" Peter asked softly, wondering aloud what was starting to haunt him.

"It's never too late." Steve said and Peter just nodded, unsure if Steve was the person he wanted to hear that from right now.

"Steve Sam needs you, we're starting up the jet." Natasha said entering the room and Steve nodded before jogging off to look for Sam. Peter busied himself with tying his shoes aware of Natasha standing there, he wondered if she had heard.

"You left this outside." She said and Peter whipped his head up to see her extending a book towards him. He felt his heart plument in his chest because inside the book were the letters. He grabbed the book hurriedly and flipped it over in his hands several times to see it was intact besides a slight morning dew misting the hardcover of it.

He flipped open the book and saw the two letters still tucked in it, only he was slightly positive that they were now tucked further back in the book than when he'd placed them there.

"Did you see… I mean did you read it?" He asked shakily but Natasha had her poker face on as well as ever.

"It's a good story." She said simply before leaving to head towards the ship. "Come on spiderling."

Peter tucked his book into his bag and tossed it over his shoulder before following her awkwardly to the jet in which Steve and Sam had already boarded. They climbed in and the ramp shut behind them.

He was ready to go home. He'd been exhausted physically this morning and in only 15 minutes he was now just as tired emotionally and mentally as well.

The hopeful thoughts of his bed back in Queens went out the window though when a ringing filled the jet and they all turned to see Steve pull an ancient flip phone out of his pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter liked to consider himself a rather polite person. Ben and May had always worked so hard to instill those values in him from a young age after all. Although he tried his best there was one pesky habit he couldn't stop doing. It wasn't on purpose though. Well it wasn't _usually_ on purpose but the moral of the story was that he was no stranger to accidentally eavesdropping on other people's conversations.

It was just a side effect of his enhanced senses, completely out of his control. It wasn't like he wanted to hear a lot of the stuff his ears picked up on before he could try and tune it out. May's crying for weeks after Ben died when she thought he was sleeping, or the horrible things people teased him about at school when they thought he was out of earshot were a testament to that.

Although inside the quinjet today he found he was grateful for his enhanced eavesdropping ability. He'd thought it was strange that Steve carried around a phone. It was a dinosaur of phone and totally fitting in that sense, but it was odd he was carrying something traceable nonetheless. Turning his head back to talk to Natasha he caught the sound of the voice on the other end of the phone however. Consider himself intrigued because he'd never have guessed it would have been Tony calling.

"Steve, it's me. Look shits going down. I need you to get to Vision and I need you to get to him _fast_."

Tony's voice was so familiar and yet there was a tone of panic Peter had never really heard within it before. He whipped his head up and watched Steve's face turn extremely serious.

"What's going on?" Steve demanded into the phone loudly as there was a lot of noise on the other side of the line. Peter felt his face go white. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"It's time, it's what I've been worried about for years. His name is Thanos and he's after the infinity stones. I'm chasing one now… and lets just say I won't be around to help with much for a bit." Tony explained his voice strained.

"Where are you? Let us help you." Steve said quickly and Natasha was now on her feet looking between Peter and Steve, her eyes growing wide with concern.

"Look… just get to Vision now." Tony growled angrily and Steve ran a hand through his hair.

"Tony."

"Steve… just look out for my kid okay. Things are about to get serious and I need you to keep him safe. I'm not going to be able to do it." Tony said his voice rushed because he was probably picking up on the same thing Peter was. The quality of their call was dropping as it grew steadily more staticky and hard to understand.

Sam rushed in and he held up a tablet for them all to see. It was a newscast that showed an alien ship landing in a busy section of New York. It was horrifying and Peter felt his mouth go dry. The scene cut to live footage, and the ship was flying into the sky from which it came.

"You're on the ship." Steve murmured quietly into the phone, his eyes on the tablet in Sam's slightly shaking hands.

"Afraid so. Get Vision and protect him as if your life depends on it, because it does." Tony said and Peter stood up suddenly outstretching his hand towards Steve. Steve hesitated for a moment but held out the phone a few seconds later.

"T-Tony?" He asked softly, pressing the phone to his ear desperately. He knew there wasn't much time left to this call before the service dropped. He could hear the cracking on the line growing more intense.

"Hey kid." Tony said and there was a tone of affection that made Peter close his eyes to try and stifle the emotion building in him. His back was turned to the others, but he could practically feel their eyes on him.

"You know where Wanda and Vis were last known to be, head there!" Steve yelled to Sam from behind him and his footsteps could be heard as he ran towards the ship's command station.

"Tony, I'm really, really sorry." He said softly, because suddenly he was so sorry that it threatened to rip a hole in his chest. It was such a powerful emotion in the moment.

"No kid, I'm sorry. Look I don't have much time. I need you to understand that there is some serious stuff that is about to go down and I want you to take care of yourself. I almost feel like an asshole for the fit I threw last night, because I'm really glad you have a team right about now." Tony said quickly and Peter clutched the phone harder in his hands.

"You're a part of my team. I want to be a team again… I should be with you." He said back but there was only static in response.

"Tony?" He asked but he really already knew there would be no answer. Seconds passed and the phone disconnected. He wondered if Tony had at least heard him before finding himself completely alone on the flying ship hurtling away from earth.

Flipping the phone shut he bowed his head slightly. He knew Tony suffered from PTSD from his trip through the wormhole. What he was going through was probably about as similar as that got. He was glad when Natashas hand brushed his shoulder and pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey… it's going to be okay." She said softly and he turned to face her and Steve. Steve was watching the tablet still with his arms crossed. The footage was replaying now and he watched as Iron Man jetted towards the ship chasing after a man who appeared to be unconscious as he was beamed up.

"Is it?" he asked, his voice hollow in a hopeless way that matched the sinking feeling in his chest. Whatever Tony had gotten himself into, it sure looked like a one way ticket.

"Look Queens, Earth just lost her best defender. You're an Avenger now, and we've got to hold our end and do what Tony asked of us." Steve commanded and the harshness actually seemed to snap him out of his stupor slightly.

"You're right." He murmured slightly thinking of his people who were still in New York. Aunt May was there and he'd left on such horrible terms between them. Ned and MJ too whom he'd do anything to protect. He'd failed Tony, he couldn't fail them too.

"Suit up Spiderling." Natasha said and he nodded grabbing his bag and heading towards a small area away from everyone else to change. Pulling his suit out of his bag he hurriedly slipped into it. He felt more ready once it was on. He felt stronger.

"We've got to get to Wanda and Vis first and foremost, Tony said something about Stones and the one inside Vision's head is our first goal. Then we've got to round up anyone else we can." Steve was muttering to Natasha in the other room.

"Not Clint if we can avoid it. He's still on house arrest with his family. I wanna keep him out of this if we can." Natasha said back fiercely and Steve sighed.

"Of course. We'll go to the old base and get in contact with Rhodey after we get Vision secured." Steve said and Natasha was silent after that. He could feel the ship flying at a higher speed than he'd yet experienced since boarding it.

"We've got to keep Peter safe. Tony asked us to look after him and we owe it to him." Steve said and Peter felt his heart clench.

Tony had called him his kid. He knew it was just in passing and it didn't hold the same meaning to Steve than it did to him, but nonetheless the declaration seemed to echo in his ears.

"I like him so of course that's what I'm going to do." Natasha said solemnly.

Peter took his time folding his shirt and pants before placing them back into his bag before walking back out to meet them.

* * *

Things had quickly spiraled from there. Even Tony had warned them of danger and even elaborated on the severity of it, he still hadn't been ready to see it with his own two eyes. The children of Thanos, as they called themselves, were terrifying creatures.

He was used to street crimes and an occasional bigger bust. The Vulture had been his biggest fight yet and while it had been horrible, it was still Liz's dad underneath it all. It had still been just a man trying to make money to provide for his family.

The children of Thanos however were wicked and ruthless. It was clear that they were prepared to kill anyone who crossed their path in their journey of serving Thanos. Not to mention that they fought well, with precision, and skill that was frankly out of his realm. It scared him.

He'd never met Wanda or Vision until today but he knew they were two of the strongest Avengers. When Steve, Nat, Sam, and himself had arrived Wanda and Vision were clearly losing. They ended up over taking the two Aliens before they fled, but it was a wake up call. There had been a near miss from a spear from the woman Alien that had almost impaled him in the chest if not for Nat.

Natasha was pissed and the ship was quiet now as they approached the old Avenger's base where Rhodey was waiting. She'd told off Wanda and Vision for straying out of hiding and the irresponsibility of it all. He knew she was just coming off an adrenaline rush and was being more harsh due to the come down, but the overall tone on the ship now was sober.

"Nat your pacing is honestly stressing me out." Peter said lightly to her and to his surprise she actually stopped and sat down on the bench next to him. "And you really need sleep."

She grunted in amusement and rolled her eyes heavily. Peter could see through her though and he saw the fear that she was so good at hiding.

"No rest for the wicked." She said softly while running a hand through her blonde hair. The ship was slowing down now and Peter looked out the window across from them as they began to descend towards the Avengers Facility.

"Is it weird to come back here?" He asked her, noticing her eyes soften as she looked towards the building in an almost loving sort of way.

"No. It's nice actually. We had good times here before things changed. We were like a family back then." She explained her eyes were far away as she remembered. Her eyes lit up slightly, and a smile touched her lips. It made him smile slightly too.

"Let me guess, Wanda was like the rebellious daughter. You were a momma bear even though you tried to hide it. Sam was the funny uncle. Steve was of course the dad." Peter guessed ticking off members he knew and she laughed out loud before shaking her head.

"You're almost spot on, but Steve was more of a Grandpa. Always needing us to show him how to work the new tech we would get. Tony was more of the dad, always yelling at us about putting coffee grounds in the damn garbage disposal." She explained laughing and his smile faded slightly at the mention of Tony.

In the heat of everything that had gone down, he'd managed to push thoughts of his father lost in space away. Now they flooded back however and he wondered if Tony was still alive. The mere questioning of that made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Hey… it's a good story. It doesn't have to be sad." Nat said softly placing her head on his shoulder.

"I just wonder if we'll see him again." He admitted honestly.

"You will. Tony has an incredible will power to survive. If anything just to say 'fuck you' to the people who doubted he would. The guy sure loves a good 'I told you so'." Natasha joked and Peter smiled again even if it was forced. She was joking and yet her tone was soft and comforting.

He almost brought up the letter but the jet was landing in the field outside the warehouse with a graceful yet forceful thump now so he bit his tongue. He stood up and extended his hand to Natasha who took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

The met the others at the ramp who had been tucked into various locations. Vision still looked pretty banged up. Wanda looked a little worse for wear as well but there was an expression of determination her face that left her looking fierce regardless of her bloody lip and tattered clothes.

They walked out and into the building Steve and Nat leading the way shoulder to shoulder as they followed in their wake. The facility was rather bare at the moment, until the reached a room where Rhodey was having a call with Secretary Ross.

"Wait here, you don't have your mask on yet." Sam said holding him back with a hand on his shoulder. Waiting patiently Steve basically told Secretary Ross to piss off politely before the call ended. Sam and Peter joined them in the room then and Rhodey contrary to Ross looked happy to see them.

"You guys really look like shit." Rhodey said but his voice and expression were only full of affection.

"I dunno, they look pretty good to me." a new voice said and they all turned to see Bruce Banner shuffle into the room awkwardly. Peter's mouth fell open in awe and Natasha let out a little audible gasp.

Bruce Banner was supposed to be lost to the world. Tony had told him about this remorsefully in the lab one day. Something newly fascinating had caught his eye has he noticed Bruce's eyes were only for Natasha, and hers likewise. Clearly there was a history between the two that he was oblivious to. An electric current seemed to flow between them and he felt the need to look away as if intruding upon a private moment.

"Hey Nat." Bruce murmured awkwardly and Natasha tilted her head to the side, clearly having a hard time coming back from the disbelief of seeing him again.

"Bruce." She said simply as she finally composed herself.

"Awkward." Sam muttered and Peter jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

* * *

The others were making plans, and he had about ten minutes before they were about to leave. He wandered down the hall and made his way down to where he knew a workshop was located. There was pad on the wall next to the door and curiously he outstretched his hand and placed it upon it.

"Welcome Mr. Parker" A polite voice said and the door opened as the touchpad glowed green. He smiled slightly because another version of himself would have cried from excitement due to the fact that Tony Stark had cleared him in the system to access his labs.

In this moment it was only bitter sweet, as he didn't know if he would be able to thank Tony or not for the honor. He made his way in and sat at the desk. Pulling out his phone he dialed May's number and put it up to his ear. There wasn't much time and this was about the call to his Aunt, not wallowing. The phone rang twice on his end before May answered it hurriedly.

"Hello?" She asked and the note of panic in her voice made Peter run a hand through his hair as the guilt began to creep up on him.

"May, it's me. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay after the attack in New York." He said because he didn't really know what else to say. The severity of their situation made him feel like this was a conversation that would be better had in person. As the team was about to leave for Wakanda though there just wasn't time for a trip back home.

He'd been so cold to her the past few weeks and left without much explanation other than he had work to do. He felt guilty over it now. Tony being whisked away to space and the threat of danger looming down on them all forced him to process his feelings at a cruelly quick pace. In the end he found he wasn't really mad at May. There was some bitterness that she had kept something from him, but the bottom line is she was in a pinch and after everything she'd done for him he couldn't hold it against her.

"Peter! Oh god I've been so worried about you baby." She cried out in relief.

"I'm okay. There's some stuff going down and I've got to help finish it though." He said and he heard her sniffling on the other end of the line.

"I thought… I thought you might have been with Tony when he was.. T-taken." She confessed and he tried to push away the thoughts of how he wished he would have been.

"No… I wasn't with him." He said awkwardly.

"I know you know about your mother's letter and how Tony is your father." May said suddenly and a breath hitched in his throat in shock.

"How?" He asked dumbstruck.

"Your attitude towards me mainly, combined with how you stopped talking about Tony. You would always rave about that man and suddenly it was radio silence on him and your training with him. I called Tony after you left and he said he told you." She explained shakily and Peter scrubbeda hand down his face in stress.

"I'm so sorry. Mary asked that one last thing of me. Then Tony Stark showed up at my door and it was all so strange. You were spending time with him and before I knew it, I saw that you were already looking to Tony as a father figure. God, and you were _happy_ again. I didn't know what to do."

"May I'm not mad. Okay for the sake of hashing it out and being honest, I was mad. I was really, really mad. I'm not now though, because I understand the position you were in. That must have really sucked." He said in one breath and he could hear both May and himself let out an exhale in unison. They both laughed at that, in sync once again.

"I miss you." He said softly.

"I miss you too. God I don't even wanna ask because what's on the news has been an indicator enough I think. Just please be safe baby. I want to yell at you to just get home but I know you wouldn't even if I did." She said and he smiled.

"I larb you."

"I larb you too."

He hung up the phone after that and a long sigh escaped his lips as placed his head in his hands. That had gone better than he'd expected, it was hopeful even. Even so he couldn't shake the feeling that the call they'd just shared might have very well been a goodbye.

The door chimed before a whooshing noise of it opening. Turning around Peter saw a blonde haired woman enter. He quickly straightened up in his chair as he realized it was none other than Pepper Potts.

"Wow, uhm hi miss Potts." Peter stammered awkwardly as he stood to his feet and greeted her with an outstretched hand. "I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

She shook his hand while examining him curiously, a small smile slowly appeared. He noticed the paleness of her face and it was clear she had been crying recently which made it hard to return the smile knowing all too well why she had been upset.

"I'm a huge fan of your work with Stark Industries, you're like a shark miss Potts. Totally ruthless in the best way." He continued because even in the middle of everything he was slightly starstruck by her presence. She radiated confidence that was both intimidating and alluring.

"I see why Tony likes you so much, you're very flattering." She said with a small laugh that took him by surprise. "Oh I know who you are, Tony talks about you often."

He suddenly wasn't sure what to say to her anymore. He wondered if Tony had told her about him being his biological son or not. Perhaps she looked at him and saw the result of her fiance's reckless days before they had met.

"He does?" He asked awkwardly, because he didn't know what else to say.

"Yes of course he cares about you a lot and in a way I've never seen him care about anyone else before. It's nice really, you're good for him after everything he's been through." She explained and he realized how paranoid he was being. Her eyes held only kindness.

"I'm really sorry… that I couldn't help him before he got taken. I'm sorry he was alone." He blurted out because he truly was so sorry and her words of how he'd cared about him only made him feel worse in that regard.

"Don't do that." She said firmly while placing her hand on his shoulder and looking at him imploringly. He bowed his head unable to meet her eyes. "I know you guys were fighting. I don't know why, but it doesn't matter because he still cares about you."

"I'm going to bring him back." Peter said raising his head to meet her eyes again as her hand dropped to her side again. He watched her sway slightly and stuck his arm out instead this time to help balance her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She reassured him taking a few deep breaths to steady herself again.

"Stress will that do that." He said awkwardly and she laughed slightly, but it held no humor.

"Yeah… stress." She mumbled and he watched her hand rub her stomach absentmindedly.

"Are you…" He started to ask but he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence in case she wasn't because that always seemed like such a rude question when the answer was no. She looked at him shocked and for once Pepper Potts facade broke and she looked lost.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Wow." he said back and he almost reached out to touch her stomach but restrained the urge because he barely knew her and she couldn't be more than a few weeks along anyways. He stared at her though because even though she didn't know it, she was carrying his half siblings.

"Did Tony know?" He asked and she shook her head no, tears welling in her eyes.

"I was going to tell him… and this all happened." She whispered and he stopped caring that he didn't know her very well and that they had just met. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug in which she gladly accepted.

"I'm not usually like this…"

"Don't. You don't have to do that with me… I understand." He assured her, cutting across the forced narrative she was about to try and give him. She nodded against his shoulder.

"Look you've got to get going, I didn't mean for this to take so long. I know the others are probably waiting on you to leave." She said pulling away and he nodded, because even though it felt wrong to leave her alone right now it was the truth.

"I'll find him, okay? I'll do everything I can, I promise." He assured her and she shook her head slightly.

"I know you'll try but that's not why I came to see you. I wanted to give you something." She said hurriedly. "Friday unlock 17A."

He raised his eyebrows at her but she was looking in the other direction now. A large door opened and a few moments later something came hurtling through it and collided with him. It gave way and he found himself being encased in a new suit. He looked down at his hands seeing shining metal instead of the usual spandex.

"Holy shit." he muttered and she smiled again.

"He was working on it just last night. I might be inexperienced in your realm of work but I know _that_ is a _badass_ suit that could take you to space and back. A suit that will protect you against whatever you're about to face. I know it because Tony made it so."


	6. Chapter 6

Peter had dreamed of being an Avenger since he was young. As far back as he could remember his childhood had been filled with the presence of his obsession with the heroes who were appearing around the world. Where his life had been fragile and vulnerable, he found solace in knowing there were people out there who were the opposite, robust and unyielding. It made him feel less helpless, less alone, because he dreamt he could be like them too one day.

Peter had always been unapologetically, and sometimes painfully, nerdy. Combine that with his obsession with heros and Tony Stark was pretty much your guy. He built tech that always managed to blow the minds of everyone around the world collectively. Then the guy used those skills to build a suit of armour and fight his way out of a cave in afghanistan with it. It was the most badass thing he'd ever heard and knew he wanted to be like Tony Stark someday.

When you're a kid you just assume your life is going to end up the way you envision it in your mind. The possibilities are endless when you're innocent and naive. Life doesn't leave you innocent for long though. So inevitably there had come a time in his life where he knew he'd never be Black Widow, Hawkeye, and he certainly was no Tony Stark.

Yet in a strange twist of fate he was standing alongside the Avengers today as they boarded their jet to head into battle. Only he was anything but happy in this moment. It wasn't some glorious victory that had landed him here, instead it was due to loss and impending danger. Glancing around at them it was clear to him that all these heros had seen some shit. They were all so incredibly human in the moment. Rhodey looked notably forlorn and Natasha's eyes remained on Bruce with emotion she just couldn't seem to stow away like normal when it came to the man.

There was a fight approaching but his mind was only with Tony wherever he was… if Tony still _was_. His eyes wandered down to his hands which were encased in the shining metal of the Iron Spider suit. A reminder that even after everything, Tony had still been working to protect him. His stomach twisted painfully.

Standing up he quickly strode over to where Bruce was talking quietly with Sam and Steve. He couldn't handle sitting down, there was an insatiable urge in him to _do something._ Tony had built this suit to protect him. Tony had warned the team even though it meant calling Steve. Tony had been sucked into space on an alien spaceship because he was trying to save the world like he always did.

What was anyone doing to protect Tony though? Tony needed to come back home. Now more than ever since learning that Pepper was pregnant with their child. Tony couldn't miss that the way he'd missed out on Peter. In this moment of life and death he found he'd forgiven Tony for his absence.

Sure there would always be some bitterness for how he'd handled things when he had found out. After learning of everything that had happened in Siberia though, Tony clearly hadn't been in the right state of mind for such news.

He just kept going back to a memory of something Ben had told him once when he was young. Ben had always been so wise and his words resonated within him. _'The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.' _

Well he certainly needed to be strong now.

It wasn't just Tony either though. Tony and the wizard hadn't just been abducted, there had been a stone with them too. Thanos gaining another stone was a problem. He looked around the ship at the vass number of heroes ready to protect the one in Visions head. What about Tony alone though? Wasn't that stone a priority too?

"Bruce… you were there Tony and the wizard, what was his name?" Peter asked of Bruce as he appeared beside him and the other two men.

"Stephen, Stephen Strange." Bruce supplied immediately, looking down at him curiously.

"There was another man though… another wizard. You mentioned him, briefly." Peter pressed on hurriedly and Steve raised his eyebrows now.

"Yes… his name was Wong. I don't really know much else about him though." Bruce explained awkwardly, clearly lost on the importance of this.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Peter asked impatiently. If he was gonna try and get to this guy he knew there was only so long before the Quinjet was far out of range of New York.

"Bleecker street."

"Steve I need you to drop me off there." Peter said quickly, turning his attention towards Steve who looked perplexed.

"What? No way kid, you've gotta stick with us. I promised Tony." Steve said but Peter just shook his head furiously.

"I'm going after Tony. I gotta see if that guy, Wong, knows anything. He's a magician with crazy powers. When Bruce was telling us the story he said the guy could open freaking portals." Peter explained wildly. He was growing impatient now as he noticed the look of concern Sam was fixing on him.

"We don't know if that will work. We certainly don't know if that's _safe_ either kid." Bruce reasoned, his expression softer now. Bruce was clearly a soft spoken and kind man and he knew Bruce meant well, but the pity in his eyes made Peter want to break something.

"Look you've got plenty of back up heading into Wakanda to help protect Vision. Tony's out there _alone_ though. All these stones are powerful, right? If Thanos gets that one because Tony is trying to fight on his end without backup, well he's only going to get more traction on his goal." Peter explained, trying his best to get them to understand.

"Queens… I just don't know." Steve reasoned and in this moment he could only see him as the man who had left Tony beaten and alone in Siberia.

"I'm not leaving him there alone to die." He said quietly but there was a tone of accusation his voice. Steve seemed to get the message as he flinched slightly at the reminder.

"He's got a point. I'll go with him." Natasha said, appearing behind them looking incredibly solemn. Peter felt a rush of affection for her and shot her a look of appreciation.

Rhodey, Vision, and Wanda had joined the circle of people around them. Everyone was looking towards Steve who appeared to be deep in thought. Peter could see the confliction in his eyes on what to do.

"We can't get complacent focusing on the stone nearest us. They all pose a threat. The boy is right, if Thanos gets any more of the stones our chances of defeating him dwindle to near impossible." Vision said and Peter looked back to Steve. Nobody here could be more an expert on the stones than Vision himself, who practically was a stone.

"Sam get the ship above Bleecker street. You're going to do a drop." Steve finally said and Peter felt the weight on his shoulder lighten as a breath of relief escaped his lips. Sam hurried off in the direction of the cockpit.

"You're staying with the team though Nat. I'm going to accompany Peter." Steve said turning to Nat who looked incredibly pissed at this development. Steve reached out and grabbed her hand in his own.

"I made a promise to Tony and I intend to keep it." He said quickly his eyes intense as they bore down into Nat's eyes. Her expression softened and although she still looked stricken she jerked her head down in a single nod of acceptance.

"We don't know if this will work either. They might be taking a portal into Wakanda to join us any ways." Bruce pointed out but Peter wouldn't accept that nonsense. This had to work.

"We've got five minutes until drop. Keep your coms on so we can update each other with anything that might develop on either end." Sam said tossing a com to Steve and then to Peter.

"Will these work if you guys are all the way in Wakanda?" Peter questioned skeptically as he jammed his in his ear.

"Stark Tech." Steve murmured to him and Peter let out a hollow little laugh. Right. Of course they would.

Steve was off grabbing his gear and talking with Rhodey when Nat took him by the shoulder and led him to the corner. He looked up at her and was alarmed to see that she looked almost… scared?

"Be safe Spiderling. You saw what we were dealing with when we ambushed the attack on Vis and Wanda at the train station." She murmured softly and Peter nodded. He remembered the way she had to save him from being impaled because he hadn't been ready for the magnitude of the force they met from the children of Thanos.

"I won't be alone, I'll be with Steve, and Tony." he said and his voice tripped over his father's name. Logically he was well aware that they could find Wong and immediately reach a dead end. Something in him fought hard against that narrative though. If he believed in his plan enough, he was sure he could will it into reality.

"I saw the letter." She said and he gulped even though he was really only slightly taken aback by the comment. He'd known it was a possibility since she'd given him his book back. She was a spy after all and he'd left information lying around so willingly.

"I thought you might have."

"You're a good person Peter. Stark is very lucky to have you in his corner." She said while adjusting his com slightly in a mothering sort of way. He felt tears burn at his eyes as an urge to cry hit him unexpectedly, but Sam was calling for them.

He leaned forward and hugged her without thinking twice on it. He hadn't known them long but they, and Natasha especially, were inexplicably family to him. If he could just get Tony back then he could fix everything. They could all be a team again, be friends even. He could fix this.

* * *

Steve and Peter dropped from the jet together, their feet hitting the pavement of the New York street with a synchronized thud. Peter watched as the jet took off at a high rate of speed before disappearing. He turned to Steve who had been watching as well.

"You didn't have to come with me, so thank you." Peter muttered awkwardly as Steve turned to look at him.

"I did though." Steve said firmly and his eyes were set as they started walking towards the building Bruce had described. There was certainly something magical about the place. His spider sense seemed to agree. It was tingling, not in danger, but in understanding that they were in the presence of something powerful.

"I know your friend Bucky is in Wakanda where they are going. I know coming with me wasn't a decision you made lightly… so thank you." Peter elaborated as they climbed the steps and Steve rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Tony is my friend too."

* * *

The battle was raging on the field in Wakanda and it was becoming clear that they were in serious danger. The children of Thanos had brought hundreds, maybe even thousands of alien creatures. They resembled some kind of mutant dog and packed a serious punch.

T'Challa had opened the force field, and they were being swarmed now at an alarming rate. Wanda and Vision were up top where Vision was receiving his impromptu surgery to try and remove the stone. The problem was, Vision and Wanda were their most powerful teammates. Steve was gone, Thor was missing, and so was Tony. Clint was home safe with his family and while that was a comfort to her in the sense that he was safe, it also left Natasha feeling vulnerable.

It was nothing like the battle of New York, nor the battle with Ultron. She looked around and saw only Bruce from the orginal team. It was apparent to her suddenly that the Avengers team had died, and they were all going to suffer the repercussions of it.

She was dismantling as many of the alien creatures as she could but it was clear they were losing. She was going to die here. So she was glad in one sense that so many of her friends were absent. Perhaps they would make it out of this even though she wasn't going to.

Just as she closed her eyes though a clap of thunder sounded and she forced her eyes back open as she watched Thor arrive with two strange creatures. Hope bloomed in her chest, and the fire rekindled again in her soul.

"Steve, Peter? How are things on your end?" She asked quickly tapping her com as she ran through a path that was relatively clear.

"Wong agreed to help, he's searching with any spells he can. With no location though, we're not sure how long this might take or if it'll even work in the end." Peter explained sounding incredibly stressed.

Natasha found Thor several feet ahead and sprinted towards him. He had come from space and Bruce thought him dead. Clearly he'd found some help along the way as he had a new weapon despite knowing his old one had been crushed. Maybe he knew something.

"Thor! Do you know anything about Tony or a Wizard!?" Natasha yelled at the man as she appeared behind him finally. Thor swung around and took out three aliens before taking her in.

"I'm not sure of the Wizard you speak of. I have an idea where Stark might be. It's not solid though and it's not on earth. I'm not sure how much Stark could help right now anyways." Thor explained looking slightly confused. Natasha let out a breath however because a lead, however lose it may be, was more than what they had currently.

"Tell me what you know!" Natasha demanded and Thor held up a hand at her energy.

"The raccoon and the tree, they had a team too. We received transmission that they were intercepted by a man in a metal suit on the planet they were waiting to face Thanos on." Thor explained slashing his axe through a few more aliens as he explained.

"What was the planet!?"

"Titan."

Natasha sprinted away as a mass of aliens approached them. She tapped her com again to reach Peter. It was a small chance, as most people traveling through space might be in a 'metal suit'. It was the best they had though.

"Peter! Tell Wong to search on a planet called Titan. I think Tony might be there." She said into the com, her voice strained from running.

"How-"

"Just try it!" She snapped.

* * *

Peter walked through the portal with Steve and Wong following as well. They were on a wasted planet, it looked as if it had not been inhabited with life for quite some time.

There was a sense of foreboding building in his chest as he looked around him. It was the most forigen and strange experience he'd ever had and they'd only just arrived. It hit him like a freight train that they were no longer on earth, that is was in _freaking space. _

"Breathe kid." Steve urged him, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder and squeezing once. Peter realized he'd begun the early stages of hyperventilating.

"Right, breathe, this is fine." Peter murmured as his heart continued to pound wildly in his chest. He pictured Star Wars in his mind and tried to view this as an adventure. Slowly he stepped forward and began to search with the other two men.

Tony was here somewhere, and strangely that comforted him.

* * *

Tony was in a panic because the damn glove wasn't coming off. Sure, he and the group of misfit space weirdos, or Guardians as they called themselves, had managed to disable Thanos temporarily. Quill was getting riled up however and the woman on top who was keeping Thanos asleep was clearly growing close to losing her fight to keep him down.

He was never going to see Pepper again and they had just rekindled their romance. He cursed every night of his life that he'd ever wasted anywhere but with her. The love he felt towards her in the moment knowing he was never going to see her again made his eyes burn.

Then there was Peter. His son who he'd treated like garbage. Peter who had never understood because Tony had been selfish and reckless and just always assumed there would be time to make it right. He loved that kid, even though he'd failed to show it, and now Peter would never know.

His muscles were aching from the strain, even under the suit. His tech was no match for this and he wasn't going to be able to do it. His grip was growing loose now. Maybe he deserved the shitty end he was about to meet for what he'd done to the kid. For failing to keep him and Pepper safe from the monster before him.

Suddenly though two hands, joined his on the gauntlet and pulled along with him. He whipped his head around, his helmet dismantling, to see none other than the very kid who had been on his mind this whole shitty trip to space.

"Peter?" He asked hoarsely and the kid looked back at him with those bright eyes.

"Mr. Stark." Peter greeted with a small smile.


End file.
